18 May 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * Sessions *Brigandage #1 Recorded 14th May 1983 *Basking Sharks #1 Recorded 25th April 1983 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Wire: Second Length (Our Swimmer) (12" - Crazy About Love) Rough Trade RT T123 @''' *Microdisney: Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *''Some studio chat with Kid Jensen'' *Brigandage: Fragile (session) '''# @''' *Sugar Minott: Harbour Shark (7") Jah Guidance '''@ *'File 1' ends and 2''' begins during above track *Glenn Branca: Lesson No 2 (album - The Ascension) 99 99-001LP *Fall: Muzorewi's Daughter (album - Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never) Rough Trade ROUGH 10 *Basking Sharks: New Industry (session) *Mark Stewart + Maffia: Blessed Are Those Who Struggle (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *Wailing Souls: unknown '''@ *Mark Stewart + Maffia: Jerusalem (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *Brigandage: Hope (session) #''' *'''File 2 ends and 3''' begins during above track *Warren Lucky And Combo: Fish Bait (v/a album - Thunderbolt! Honkin' R&B Sax Instrumentals 1952-1956) Krazy Kat KK 778 *Headhunters: Straitjacket (album - Industrial Warfare) Shout LX 004 *Basking Sharks: Diamond Age (session) *Barry Brown: Over Me (7") Hit Bound *Shockabilly: Are You Experienced (album - Earth vs. Shockabilly) Rough Trade ROUGH 48 *Pressure: Pressure (12") Anagram 12 ANA 6 *O.V. Wright: Poor Boy (album - Gone For Good) Charly R&B CRB 1050 '''@ *Brigandage: Heresy (session) # @ *'File 3' ends and 4''' begins *Dif Juz: Song With No Name (album - Who Says So) Red Flame RFM 24 '''@ *Darkness & Jive: Furnace (7" - Furnace / Guys 'n' Dolls) Red Rhino RED 27 *Ruddy Thomas: Stranger In Love (7") Stars DSR7159 @''' *Sceptix: Death And Destruction (album - ...So The Youth) Rock-O-Rama RRR 017 *Basking Sharks: Theatre War (session) *Jane: It's a Fine Day (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 65 *Persian Rugs: Mirrors (album - Drowning Pool) Phoenix Record And Filmworks PSP LP3 '''@ *King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Synchro System (12") Mango MLPS 7807 *'File 4' ends *Brigandage Let It Rot (session) # *Tracks marked #''' on '''Files 5 & 6. *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 7. File ;Name *1) _301_830518a.mp3 *2) _301_830518b.mp3 *3) _302_830518a.mp3 *4) _302_830518b.mp3 *5) Brigandage 18_May_83.mp3 *6) KevH Tape 27 *7) Karl's Tape Early May 1983 ;Length *1) 00:12:16 *2) 00:31:57 *3) 00:32:44 *4) 00:32:41 *5) 00:12:45 *6) 01:27:34 (from 01:15:10) *7) 02:03:08 (from 01:31:09) ;Other *Files 1-4 created from T301 and T302 of 400 Box. The files appear to be running about 6% slow. This can be corrected using Audacity, or Pacemaker Plug-in for Media Monkey. *File 5 and 6 thanks to KevH. Brigandage session with intros and outros in excellent FM. *File 7 thanks to Karl. ;Available *1-5) no longer available *6) Mooo *7) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Karl's Tapes